Something More
by Kirosu
Summary: Mako's realization of how much Korra actually means to him. What did Tarrlok do to Korra? How did it affect her from being the strong girl we know as the Avatar. Mako is determined to help her with everything he can.
1. The Choice

Mako waited for Korra to open her eyes, but she did no such thing. The firebender leaned over himself, hunching over in an awkward stance. He sighed in frustration, this was all his fault. If he wouldn't have been in prison this wouldn't have happened. She would be safe and still be the normal tom-boyish Korra.

He shut his eyes and couldn't believe how long it had been since she had arrived back home. Her polar-dog was carrying her through the streets of republic city his heart ripped out of his chest seeing her alive and...alive.

Everyone asked questions to her, bombarding her with things when she was weak and looked sick and even wounded. His eyes widened in complete horror, he manuevered around everyone. More or less through everyone quickly shouting to leave her alone and give her space. He quickly took her in his arms and held her close.

"I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" He asked in a hushed and sincere tone.

"I am fine, I am just glad you are here." The Avatars darker skin pressed against his chest in exhaustion.

He put her down carefully and swiped her hair gently across her face to her ear, "Your safe now." He whispered.

From that moment. That very moment, Asami was silent. She didn't say anything towards him nor around him. He didn't even leave the room not once to see her, Korra was all that was in his head, breath and heart. He didn't see it clearly or understand it, it was just important to him. But everyone else could see it was something more than just being worried.

Gloved hands held onto her mocha ones, he spoke quietly " Korra, I am so sorry." He could feel tears building " I am so sorry for this. Please just wake up." He clamped his eyes tightly, letting the tears fall down his face over her fingers.

-2 hours later-

Asami walked into the room and frowned at Korra and then saw her boyfriend passed out again. She swallowed heavily and walked over to him. She leaned over and pushed Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Get better ok?" She whispered and smiled warmly "Your a lucky girl." She frowned and sat back up and slowly walked over to Mako.

Mako shifted and looked up to see Asami. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes half way. "Hey Asami."

"Hey." She put on a fake smile and sighed. "I am just going to head out ok?"

"How long have you been here?"

"All day Mako. I can't just leave you here...but you are adamant on staying with Korra." She only growled a bit.

"Of course I am adamant." He scoffed. "What's gotten into you?" He growled.'

"ME?" She gasped and silenced herself quickly. " Mako. Look at the situation."

"My best friend is hurt."

"No Mako. Open your eyes." She raised her voice and looked down, her hands covered her eyes. "She means more to you than just a friend."

"..."

"Its ok. I am not mad. I just...didn't have a clue and watching this unfold. Really shocked me."

"Asami, the medics think she was hurt more than just beaten up."

Asami swallowed heavy and looked at him. "What do you mean? Emotional."

"Like permanent Asami. They think she was taken advantaged of." He growled.

Her eyes widened and she looked away quickly. "..."

"Tarrlock touched her. He didn't just take away her pride but something more possibly. I don't know" He growled shaking his head "I don't know it just burns me to think of it."

Asami closed her eyes. "I am sorry for her, but I have to focus on myself to Mako. Please...understand. But its hard to watch this with you and her."

Mako bit his lip and didn't say anything until she began to move away " I think it needs to end between us." He spoke calmly.

"I am glad you realize this too." She mumbled hushley "I really-

"Thank you." Mako spoke quietly leaning over the bedside of Korra. His hand laced with hers once more and he couldn't help but close his eyes to her slow breath.


	2. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Her eyelids fluttered and she couldn't help but moan only a bit in pain. She tried opening her eyes but the light was so bright. She finally got them to open and adjusted her sight to the room, it was early. Probably like 4 in the morning. She tried moving her hand to feel it was being held, it was probably Tenzin. But much to her surprise, it was not. It was someone she never expected to be there. It was Mako. Then the flashbacks hit her all in a whirlwind. Mako had lifted her from Naga's back and held it her gingerly the whole ride back to the air temple. He made sure she was left alone until finally...she did in fact pass out. How long was she out for?How long could it have been.

She went to move to feel Mako shift, she closed her eyes slowly. He yawned and quickly sat up, he cleared his throat. She opened her eyes slowly and spoke.

"M-mako?"

His eyes widened and he smiled "Your awake!-

"Don't."She silenced "I just want silence like this please, no more nurses. I don't think I could handle anyone's cold prying again." She shifted her head away and looked away from him. Her face was pressed against the pillow.

Mako went to remove his hands when she gripped. "Yours are ok. They are always...never mind."

"Its ok Korra, I understand, well, not..."He cleared his throat. "I will not be upset at you for not wanting me around you after what you went through. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."He nodded and went to stand up.

"Please don't go." Tears rolled down her dark cheeks. "I don't want you to leave please don't leave."

He immediately sat down again, his hand wrapped into her's and he smiled "Korra I won't leave you again."

The two were silent for a moment. Korra smiled "Will you come up here by me," She almost plead. "I just want to lean-

Before she even finished the sentence he climbed onto the bed, she smiled and let him under the cover. His arms grasped her wholly, they pulled her close and all she wanted was to escape the thoughts she had. She felt the tears burning her once more, she was not the avatar anymore. She was a pathetic girl now.

"You are the strongest girl I know Korra."

Her eyes widened and she let the tears fall down her cheeks once more, "I am not, I am a coward, I cried when...when...when he did it to me. I screamed, I didn't even fight it...Mako...I moaned...I was such a whore" She buried herself into him but his hand was to her chin quickly.

"Korra, you are none of those things," He paused blushing and spoke with confidence "You are more than any of those things, you are beautiful,confident and its...not your fault you did any of it. He used bloodbending on you...I don't want to push you to say anything. But I will say, you are safe with me."

She closed her eyes and spoke quietly " If you have to leave to see Asami, I won't be mad."

"Asami is the least of my worries." He growled.

"Did...something happened?" Korra asked quieter then even before.

"We aren't really..."He growled "Korra go to sleep."

"Tell me." She spoke with a bit of laughter at his annoyance.

"I just realized what was important to me." He pulled her closer. "Now, listen to me and go to sleep ok?" He kissed her forehead gently. No embarrassment was in place while this gentle gesture overwhelmed the room. She smiled and closed her eyes and so did he.

A/N : Just wanted to thank everyone for looking at my story! I really appreciate all the comments and fav +, please keep commenting it helps :)


	3. So Heavy

When Tenzin awoke and went to see how Korra was doing he really didn't expect to see Korra and Mako in the same bed. He didn't even know what to do at first instance he wanted to blow up and kick him out of the house. But in reality...he knew that would be overboard, considering how much he had been there for her. So he sighed and shook his head.

"Kids will be kids." He grumbled turning away and shutting the door.

"Oh Tenzin, don't you remember being a young teen?" Pema giggled.

"Of course I do, but I never really put my self in those-" He cleared his throat as Pema glowered at him.

"Never put your self in what was that honey?"

"Nevermind." He grumbled "But still did you see them?"

"Korra is with a man whom has been there for past 6 days ignoring his own girlfriend to tend to her. When the news came out that she was hurt more then a little bit of a beating, he was in flames about it. If anything Tenzin, I think Korra is safe with Mako. You don't need to worry." She smiled.

Tenzin nodded and did remember when the nurses said the awful things that had happened to Korra thanks to medical examinations. Korra was traumatized being touched like that and in the end passed out. It was a horrible sight to see. He looked back at the door and nodded.

* * *

Korra's eyes opened slowly to feel him still right next to her. Her stomach was growling and all she wanted was something to eat. "Mako are you awake?"

"I have just woken up. You sound hungry too, want to see if you can walk around?"

"I can walk fine."She laughed.

The two arranged themselves and slowly rose to their feet. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

"Don't worry Korra." He smiled "Let's go see Tenzin to let him know you are awake."

"That sounds good." she nodded and walked to the door to see Tenzin sitting next to the door. She blushed and looked away. "Oh hey Tenzin."

"Korra you are awake, you shouldn't be up and about." He scolded.

"I am fine Tenzin, I just am really hungry." She nodded.

"I should probably go see if I can get some food for her." Mako interjected but Tenzin glowered at him. Mako knew he saw the two in the same bed. He laughed and itched the back of his head. "Yeah...I am going to do that...stuff." He hurried away to the kitchen. Bolin was at the table already eating.

"Mako! How you doing?" He smiled "How's Korra? Is she awake?" Bolin bombarded him with questions.

Pema laughed and placed some tea on a tray. " You should probably let him answer one question first."

"Oh yeah." He laughed.

"She is doing fine, she woke up in the middle of the night and was really...upset..."He looked down at the tray.

"Bolin, is it alright if I actually talk to him alone?" Pema asked with worry on her face.

"Yeah, sure let me just grab this." He took a piece of the bread like substance and hurried out of the room.

"Mako, please take a seat."

"I need to get back to-

She cleared her throat and pointed. He nodded and took his seat. "Mako, I know you know she was touched against her will." He cringed and looked away. She continued "You should probably tell me what you feel. If you don't let this out, you will not be as helpful to Korra because of your own feelings." She smiled placing a hand on the fire benders.

"I just, feel like it was my fault. I let him take us without a fight and then she was gone. He did that too her!" He growled "I can't even-" Tears formed in his eyes, he looked away in anger. Mako bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I don't think you can even imagine how sorry I am. I am so sorry." He shook his head letting the tears fall with out any shyness.

She smiled even though her eyebrows arched in a remorse. "Please Mako, stop blaming yourself." She sighed "You fire benders are well known for taking to much on your shoulders. Look at Zuko?" She smiled.

He scoffed "I am nothing like him," He blushed at her comments. "I need to hurry, sorry for blabbing about me-

"Mako, you need to take care of yourself if you want to be there for Korra, if you do love her as much as you look then please, eat something yourself real quick and then go back to her." She smiled raising to her feet slowly. She placed some food in front of him. She smiled and leaned forward kissing his head in a motherly manner. "Stop being so hard on yourself Mako." She moved away. "Thank you for being there for her."

He blushed and continued to eat, he was totally embarrassed, but really loved the attention she gave him. He never did have a mother, so this embarrassment was ok.

* * *

A/N: You wait until the next chapter u w u. You will have so many feels it will be amazing. :) Comment and review. Next chapter should be out tonight sometime.


	4. Let me be your king

4-

Korra could feel her security leave her side and she felt Tenzin's eyes as they bore into her.

"Korra." He spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to make you talk about it, but just know I am here for you." He spoke warmly and placed his arm around her. She let herself fall into his arms and she didn't want to say anything but when she opened her mouth all that came out was rambling.

"Tenzin am I pregnant? Was my virginity broken?" She scrambled looking around.

He swallowed heavily and then spoke "You are not pregnant. But...it is broken." He could feel her body shudder.

"Its not fair." She cried.

"I am sorry Korra. We will get him back for this."

"Damn right we will." Mako growled holding some soup in a bread bowl for her. "Here Korra, please eat something."

Tenzin watched as Korra manuevered out of his arms and took the food carefully. She swallowed heavily and the two were both surprised to see Korra move to the food. She took it from Mako and ate it quickly. She didn't wait for it to cool down, she was so hungry. Mako put his arm around her "Korra." He hushed "Calm down, there is more." He whispered acting familiar with the hunger she was feeling. He was a street rat in a sense.

Tenzin spoke quietly "You didn't eat while you were there did you."

Korra swallowed it once more and looked back to him "What?"

"Korra, we were talking to you did you not hear us?"

"I was just eating...I don't really remember." Korra admitted and looked away embarrassed to see nothing in her hand. She had eaten everything...in a total of 2 minutes. What was wrong with her? Everyone was trying to talk to her when she felt her stomach do flips and she quickly got up and ran forward to the restroom, she hunched over against the toilet. She let everything she consumed out of her body. She was crying.

Mako quickly moved over to her body and held her gently. "No Mako don't look." She said trying to hold her sniveling back from him.

"Korra," His eyebrows arched and he leaned over to her and took her hair gently and held it away from her mouth. "Its ok."He rubbed her back with his other hand.

After a long ten minutes she nodded and rose to her feet. He helped her gain her balance and the two moved as one to the hall. Tenzin was standing by and a couple of the medics. She looked back at Mako.

"Why are they here again?"

"Your suffering from malnourishment, you need to be taken care of for a little while longer in the other building." One of the nurses instructed.

"Ok, I guess I don't have a choice."

The two moved as one again when the nurses spoke again " He can't come along."

"What?"Korra asked.

Tenzin smiled warmly. "We just need you to focus and get better ok? We have lots to do with the police back in the city."

"..." Korra was silent and wanted to say something else but when Mako let her hand go she felt her insides tremble.

He spoke quietly " Don't worry Korra I will see you soon ok? I am sure I can visit." He smiled at her and she looked back as the nurses ushered her away. She looked down and felt silence cover her again. This facility is horrid, she only went there once since she had been here and it was small but always a quarantine center. She knew Mako, wasn't going to get near her for the next couple days until she was fit to come back.

"Tenzin, what was that about?" Mako asked in a bit of rage.

"She ate that like she was away from food for years."

"Tenzin she was without food for a week, with out water and on top of that she was tortured and raped!" He growled "Do you think she wants to be alone right now?"

"Mako."He spoke quietly "She needs medical attention."

"I am not disagreeing with that, but I am think-" He looked down " Forgive me, what am I saying, its my fault she is in this state, why would you-

"Mako, we owe you dearly for helping her for the past couple days."

Mako's eyes widened "Me?"

"You didn't leave her side for 4 days, of course you." he smiled. "She will be out in no time, maybe you should get some rest too."

* * *

That night.

The staff left at around midnight and would be back in at 6am. He went into the medical house and found Korra's room. She was leaning against the window sill hymming a song. He stepped in the room quietly and spoke.

"K-korra?"

She turned to him and smiled somberly. "Hey Mako. They let you in?"

He laughed quietly "No, I just came in. I needed to make sure you were ok."

"I think I am ok."

"Korra, do you want me to stay here tonight?" He spoke looking downwards. She looked back again and smiled.

"Can you kiss me again?"

He looked at her in shock, "Korra, I do-

"Never mind." she looked away.

He swallowed heavily and nodded, he stepped forward and leaned over to her lips. He kissed her gently and couldn't help but love her very taste. She was as sweet as Cinnamon and rich as Dark Chocolate. Korra's fingers fell to stone as he kissed her, she responded and kissed him back and he slowly pulled away.

"Better?"

"You make it sound like I made you." She looked down.

"Korra, I wanted too, believe me" He laughed "I just don't want to push you to far you know?"

"I just want to feel you as soon as possible. I don't want to...lose my chance."

"What are you talking about?" Mako rolled his eyes in complete confusion.

"What if I am separated again and..." She growled "Mako, yesterday I thought I was going to die and the only thing I was thinking about was how I never had the chance to enjoy life, I never had a boyfriend, I never had a family and on top of all of that...I thought of...never achieving the avatar state. I would be a failure."

He looked down and cleared his throat. " I don't know what to even say Korra." He leaned forward and kissed her. " That's all I can think of." He whispered and kissed her once more.

Her arms maneuvered to his face slowly and his hands moved to her shoulders. She never wanted this to end, she never wanted any of this to end. But she knew it would because, he was a gentlemen and she couldn't see him doing it here.

He pulled back and laughed " You are quiete the kisser Kor." He smiled and pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "You seem so stressed,with good reason." He sighed. " I have an idea, how about I give you a massage?"

"A massage?"

"Yes, all you have to do is get undressed, put a towel on and lay on your stomach and let me do my stuff." He grinned with eagerness.

"Something about Mako smiling like that scares me." She retorted.

"Its just something I don't think you as a water tribe member has ever experienced."

"A massage? Of course I have had one!" She pouted with obvious lie in her words.

"No, no, no." He laughed "No a firebenders Massage. Just trust me, It will make you see clearly and get the stress away."

"Well...ok." She sighed and went to the wash room to get undressed and cleaned up. She was completely nervous about this new kind of massage. What was he going to do to her? She looked down at her body to see the marks on her body were still there. Bruises on her thighs and these strange bites on her chest...hickeys.

She looked away and looked back down to he feet and finally brought herself back to earth. She slowly reached for the towel and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door slowly to see Mako shirtless. He smiled at her and looked her over.

"Your gorgeous." He smiled.

"Your not to bad looking yourself." She grinned and shifted in a way that just wasn't Korra. Normally she was so confident,but tonight, she was in an obvious amount of stress and fear.

Mako smiled warmly and offered her a hand, Korra looked at the bed and back at Mako. She nodded and laid on her stomach slowly. "Just trust me Korra, I won't hurt you." He brushed his fingers over her shoulder gently. She nodded and made sure she was a bit comfortable. She was completely vulnerable to anything he did. She just couldn't shut her mind off until he slowly placed his hands on her. At first it was a soft push into her skin but then she began to feel a burning heat, she swallowed heavily as her body began to sweat already. He let the pressure go and moved it slowly to the other hand, continuing the constant heat and feeling of relaxation.

She let out a sigh and he moved up to her shoulders which made her cry out a bit in pain. He smiled and whispered "Right here, you have got tension. So relax and just breath. Think of anything but the past couple days, think of us training." He smiled at the memories.

She breathed in deep and let it out slowly and nodded. Her thoughts drifted about different times she had trained, the one she focused on the most was when they first met up for the first time to train together.

* * *

She was new to republic city and really was even lucky to get into the probending match the night before. She walked in eagerly being allowed. She smiled at the guards and waved at everyone and then there they were. Bolin and Mako her new team mates.

"Hey guys!"

Bolin looked up and mumbled to his brother "Dang we are so lucky." He looked as though he could cry he was so happy.

"How was your night? We did so good last night!" She smiled and looked to Mako. "Hey Mako, how are you?"

"Focusing." He growled.

"Oh, well I am going to get dressed be back."

Mako rolled his eyes and continued making the disk's pass by him. It was always easier to dodge them like this with no real element behind them.

It took Korra a total of 10 minutes to come back out and be ready to train. "I have an idea Mako how about we go through each other's elements, we can play a bit of one on one?"

"I am fine with the auto-disk." He growled.

"Oh come on Mako, what is your deal today? She did just help us last night, she is our new team member" Bolin tried convining.

"Did I do something wrong?" Korra asked in confusion.

Mako turned to him "I just feel like we are biting off to much, you don't know about pro-bending." He spoke softly.

Korra growled " I am the avatar, of course I know bending. I just don't know the sport!"

"That's just it, if you accidentally use one of your other elements were automatically penalized or your kicked out! Then what?" Mako fired back.

"So teach me." She sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"That would take hours, no months." He glowered at her and mocked her silly stance.

"Well I am willing to stay as long as I have to." Korra crossed her arms.

Bolin smiled "Look she is dedicated, can't you just" He put on his pouting face "you know let things happened, especially ones like her" He motioned to over her whole body.

Mako rolled his eyes "Fine, but you better not be bluffing. We will stay here all night until you get the hang of the rules!" Mako challenged.

Bolin looked at his brother in shock and rolled his eyes "Well my stomach is growling, so whose good for lunch!" He raised his hand high.

The other two did not in a challenge to prove one another right. Boling sighed and nodded "Fine, be back in an hour." He grumbled leaving the two alone.

Mako looked to Korra. "Ok so no fire, no earth. Just water while your here. Deal?"

"You got it," She grinned "Oh and you better stick to just fire." She began to laugh and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh, but he did smile. "Woah, is that a smile?" She pointed.

"No." He growled. "Lets begin." and whirled around with two disks coming at her. She swiftly dodged them. He smiled "Not bad." He then used his fire to send another towards her. She dodged it with ice. "NO!" He shouted.

She bit her lip "What?"

"Ice is not allowed."

"Ok, I didn't know geesh."

Mako nodded and spoke again "That's a harsh rule." He nodded.

"Yeah I can tell." She rolled her eyes and swiftly through one at him knocking him back. He growled and went to get up on his own when she was in front of him. "Sorry, its for scolding me like a polar pup." She smiled offering a hand.

He took it and glowered down at her "Ok, maybe I am being a bit harsh."

The two trained for hours together that day. Until finally she just sat down and rolled onto her back. He couldn't help but laugh, she was panting a million times a second. " Damn Mako." She sighed. "I am not done yet, I just kind of wanted a quick break." She sighed. He sat down next to her and mimicked her stance. She laughed as soon as he laid back. "You tired too?"

"I never have practiced this long in my life." He admitted.

"Am I getting the hang of things now?"

"You have some minor problems but nothing to detrimental. I think you have the rules down pat actually. Your pretty quick on your feet." He admitted again.

"Your a really good pro-bender."She blushed not used to so many compliments.

"I can't believe Bolin went to bed so early." Mako laughed " I guess we better get some food?"

"Yeah, how about the noodle place down the road?"

"I don't have the Yualons for that." Mako shyly admitted.

"Oh its on me Mako." She smiled. "You know for putting so much time into me."

* * *

Korra smiled at the memory of working so hard in the training arena, she remembered going to bed that night and worried about waking the next morning. Her thoughts were brought back when she felt his hands kneading her skin firmer, releasing this noise from her throat. She blushed and quickly apologized. "S-sorry."

"Why?" He laughed.

"It was a weird noise that came out."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I want to make you unstressed, please make any noises you want. I want this to feel good." He kissed the crescent cartilage and moved back to focus on his task.

Mako began to move his wrist in a twisted S motion, making her sigh in pleasure as the well controlled heat moved over her body. He then paused for only a moment to get up on the bed with her. She didn't even have anything to say, she trusted him. He straddled over her body and Korra couldn't believe it, but he was definitely ok with her noises. She could feel his tightness building in his pants, but he didn't lose focus he stayed on her well being and didn't even falter. This made her smile and relax even more, even though her thoughts were a bit in the gutter.

He moved his hands down her body to finally this one pressure point that he rubbed so gently you would have thought he were afraid. She finally did ask "What's wrong?"

"Your just kind of bruised here." He smiled warmly.

"..."She swallowed feeling this sense of disgust wash over her.

He felt her silence and discomfort. "Korra, please its ok, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Don't stop touching me Mako, your hands make me forget everything." She whispered the last part closing her eyes slowly. He swallowed firmly at her plea, she was almost stating this yearning. He leaned over and began to kiss her back giving her goosebumps that washed over her quickly, she let out a sigh. He moved down her side towards the bruises and lapped over them swiftly with his tongue, she moaned. This only encouraged him.

He moved back up to her neck and began to kiss her sensitive spots making her coo and yearn for more. "Do you like this?" He whispered and she rolled over quickly claiming his lips.

She brought the towel with her and couldn't hold back her hands, she let it loose and moved them to his hair. The white cloth fell apart from its armored grip and uncovered her smooth skin. Mako could feel his firmness tighten. Korra pulled away and felt his eyes on her eyes. She smiled and enjoyed the fact he didn't look at all.

"Do you really think I am attractive?" She asked in fear of the answer.

"Of course I do." He growled in confusion.

"Well, I don't know, just with all these marks...I didn-" He placed his mouth of hers and let his hand move to hold himself up. He moved closer to her feeling her nipples pertly press against his chest. He moaned at the sensation making her smile into the kiss. She had to admit this was far better feeling than the last time she experienced anything in this genre of experiences. She slowly moved her hands to his neck and felt as he quickly moved to her neck, she sighed feeling his breath heat her body up again.

A slow shudder was pulled from her body making her grip his back, this only encouraged him and his actions. She could feel his hands holding her hair gently and this just drove her insane. This was that hole she wanted filled, this was that emptiness she had felt the past couple days that she yearned for. It was Mako.

"M-mako, your making me so nervous." She shuddered and he smiled.

"Relax angel." He whispered into her ear and brought his tongue over her firm skin. She cried out quietly in a whisper.

"Please. Don't stop." She spoke in a pleading tone.

He snickered and moved his hand to her chin " I won't unless you seriously want me to."

"Lets make a word to -

"Safe word." He interjected laughing.

"Well...Mako I feel completely safe around you its just,-

"No"He laughed "Its a word to just get your partners attention to stop it has to be something that doesn't just come out."

"Red light." She nodded.

"Ok, deal." He grinned. "Now where was I." He smiled warmly kissing her cheek. She watched as his face moved away from hers to her collarbone. He was a god, that was the only explanation. He was making her feel amazing and she wasn't even thinking of anything other than him.

"Do you like that?" He asked in a seductive tone.

_'Oh god.'_ Her eyes widened in complete shock in his tone, she never imagined him ever sounding that way.

She felt her fingers weave into his hair and she gripped tight making him gasp in pleasure. He hastened his kissed and nips on her body. She was now shuddering in complete euphoria.

"Please don't stop."

He grinned and moved down to her chest slowly, her breath hitched as his mouth found her breast. Mako used his fire breath to set a low temperature heat over her sensitive skin. She gripped his hair harder crying out in pleasure. He smiled concentrating on his bending. She was breathing heavy and was begging for him to touch her nipple, but he kissed around it gently.

"Mako, I need it." She squirmed and he finally moved to her nipple and placed it in his mouth. She sighed in pleasure as he gently lapped at the small bud.

Her hands fell to her side gripping tightly on the covers below her. "Ah, ahh ah~" She cried out in pleasure. " Mako," She quietly sighed.

He moaned and felt his own body begging for her to touch him. But he knew, to just wait. _Just wait._ Sounded so easy, but it wasn't. He focused and continued to suckle on her nipple and toy with it. She sighed in pleasure and began to jolt at every flick of his tongue. He traced his other hand to her stomach and began to trace circles down her side making her cry out in pleasure, it was a strange sensation of tickling and pleasure. She moved her legs apart and couldn't help but notice how wet she was. She quickly shut her legs in embarrassment.

He grinned like a devil and looked up to her. She looked away blushing "Stop it with that look."

"Oh no." He laughed. His face quickly went to the other nipple " Can't forget this one." She sighed in pleasure as he mimicked his very movements that he did on the other nipple on the right. His hand moved over her side again and this time moved to her thigh. Using his fingers to send chills up her body. She began to quake as he moved to her very secret.

She arched her body a bit making it impossible to stay on her chest. He kissed down her body and moved to her belly button. Her hands gripped the pillow above her in an aching motion. He kissed the inny gently and nibbled on it making her laugh a bit.

"Relax Kor." He smiled " I just want to treat you like a queen."

"I am not a queen." She let her arms fall a bit and couldn't help but look away from his eyes. She shook her head. "I am nothing like a queen, if anything Asami was a queen."

"Oh please." He laughed kissing her tightly clamped legs. It was a trove never to be open with this grip. He maneuvered his body to try and make way for himself. But she didn't budge. He looked up to her to see tears on her face. She was still panting in a sense of want and need but just plane confusion. This was emotional for her and he knew that it would be. "Your nothing like Asami. She never did this kind of thing." He shrugged " You know what your right, she was a queen, typical rich and attitude. But you are a warrior, a beautiful broken warrior that I respect so much and believe to be a queen to her nature. Please, let me show you my love." He paused and kissed her again. Making her blush and bring her hand to mouth she was covering her lips trying to prevent her smile that was making her laugh like an idiot. It was total adoration and embarrassment that made this come out. He continued " Let me prove myself, to my queen of the fight," He felt her legs loosen a bit and his hand went under her thigh. "Let me worship you and make you tremble in pleasure." He breathed slowly over her exposed inner thigh. She moved arching her body, she brought her mouth open slowly and bit down on her finger trying to control her tears as he spread her legs from their final vice. " Trust me." He whispered kissing towards the very pearl she was hiding.

She moaned feeling his body move in for the pleasure, the waves of complete trust and exposition. She gripped the pillow again in a desperate manner. His mouth didn't move in quickly, he just moved slowly gaining her trust and finally his tongue found her. She cried out in pleasure and surprise as he searched for something she wasn't even familiar or sure about. She arched her back as he moved his tongue gently across her sensitive jewel. Her hands trembled for control.

"M-mako." She cried out "Ma...Ma...MAAKKKO." She cried out again making him hasten his speed. He could feel her body tremble at every lap of his tongue. Her legs began to move around his head and he knew he was close. He smiled and began to suckle gently. She clamped tightly making his arms come around her legs loosening them. She cried out in disappointment of her lack of control. He was a strong man and was going to gain control of her and her whole being. She arched her back as he didn't stop for even the slightest, even at the point of her clamping down on him. He pulled back a bit and brought her whole body towards him. Pulling her with him as he sat on his knees. Her body rested against his body. She could feel him tenting and this drove her even more wild.

Korra couldn't pull away, he had complete control of her legs and this just made her go wild. He continued to lap at her sensitive areas until she was crying out in complete pleasure. She was panting so heavy and she finally couldn't hold back any longer.

She came, dripping onto his body and into his mouth. She covered her mouth in embarrassment of her actions and tried to move to get up but her continued to lick her. Making sure not to miss a drop of her climax. She looked away as he even licked her thighs. Mako scooted out from under her body letting her fall limply on the bed. He made sure she was watching when he licked his lips, she couldn't help but blush at his action.

"You are amazing." He grinned.

"Please don't tell me you are done."

"I didn't think you were ready for-

She sat up quickly cocked an eyebrow. "I might be a little new to this game. But I can tell you one thing. I think someone needs some attention."

Mako grinned as she tried to act confident and reach forward to loosen his pants. She was completely new, she fumbled and unzipped them. She breathed in slowly and leaned forward to pull his boxers down. She swallowed heavy and looked up at him in surprise. "You are quite amazing your self." She grinned and she couldn't believe it but he was blushing at the comment.

She brought her hand to the base and began to slowly pump making him gasp. She kissed the length of him and began to move to his tip. He fell forward leaning over her. He was gasping slowly.

"You like it?" She whispered against the soft skin.

"Fuck...Korra." He laughed "Your amazing at this." He shuddered feeling her lips kiss gently along it again. She cupped the balls and began to massage them gently making his eyes roll back in his head. She then brought her tongue over the tip again sucking gently and then letting it pop out of her mouth. He gasped again.

"I need to be in your mouth again." He begged.

"You like that big boy?" She cocked an eyebrow in confidence.

"Y-yes now. Please." He tried to save himself from the demand.

She laughed and opened her mouth slowly letting the member sit on her tongue. She closed it slowly and brought her mouth fully over the first part of the length and moved down it slowly, accepting most of it. He had to be at least 7, no 7 in a half inches. She positioned her self in a way that could accept him fully.

He shuddered feeling the heat, he wanted to push in, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. That was until she began to move up and down slow at first, she was trying to build a speed for him. He was close, closer than he thought. He jolted and he knew it was time to tap her.

"K-Kor-Rraaara." He paused covering his mouth trying to sound like his normal self. "Fuck Korra, I am going to cum."

She grinned and looked up at him and pulled back. She sat up and pushed him back firmly, he scooted up on the bed against the headboard. "Let me make you my king." She spoke in a sexy tone that made his eyes roll back, his heart beat a million miles an hour. She let her hair fall over her shoulders draping her expression, she crawled over him and let her body move in this natural state. Her legs straddled him and he finally cleared his throat.

"Korra,seriously though. Do you want this?"

She smiled and moved to his face, her hands found his chin, she kissed him passionately and whispered over his lips. "You complete me, so please. Don't stop here." She whispered and kissed him again. His hands moved around her shoulders and he pushed upwards entering her. She hissed, breathing in deeply and sharply. He moved slowly out and moved back in again. She steadied her breath and the two pulled away from the kiss, moaning and breathing heavily.

"I love you Korra." He spoke pushing in again, taking her for himself.

"I love you, Mako."She let her forehead fall against his own. He kissed her again, letting his hands fall into the missing puzzle piece. That very spot by the hips to gain control. He pulled her closer and began to move faster and faster. She cried out and let her body arch.

He spoke again " Korra cum for me again." He begged and she didn't refuse the request. She finally let out a loud cry of pleasure and arched back cumming hard, at that very moment her vision went white and everything she had experienced the past couple days were all but a distant memory. A very bad memory at that. But it was a chapter, a building block. While this was the stitching to help mend her. He was her very own personal key to unlock something she had never ever imagined.

She collapsed against him, feeling her sweat against his own. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She laughed at herself. "This is so stupid I am crying again!" She growled and went to roll off of him but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its cute Korra. I like that I made you feel like that."

She nuzzled into him. "You fire benders sure do like to heat up the coldest of hearts." She kissed his chest.

"You are a goddess."He whispered in complete astonishment, he was at his best high.

She giggled "No you." She shook her head and laughed in a sleepy manner.

"I am in fact a man, remember that?" He growled looking down at her, she was in fact knocked out. He smiled warmly and held her tightly. "Getting out of here by 6 will be a trick." He mumbled.

* * *

A/N : Let the Worshipping begin ;D


End file.
